The Mini Team
by ErikaaDiLante
Summary: Gibbs and the team have to face a new group of people. The Mini Team. A group of teenagers who somehow became NCIS agents. It turns out one of them has specials ties to NCIS and more than one member of the team. Some Tiva. Rated T to be safe.
1. A New Team

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS, just Erika and the gang. By the way, Erika is not named after me, my account is named after her. Thanks and feel free to review!**

Erika was sitting in Cynthia's office, waiting to see Director Sheppard. She was nervous. She'd wanted to lead an NCIS team for as long as she could remember. Not that she'd ever show she was nervous, she was much too proud to show it, even around her best friends. Trying to get some of her nervousness out without being blatantly obvious, she tapped her chair repeatedly. Kylie of course, having known her since the first grade, caught on quickly.

"OMG, Erika, chill!" She casually flipped her blonde hair. Out of everybody, she was clearly the least nervous. Looking around the room, she noticed that.

"Come on you guys, this is so not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Erika's emotions were making her very tense.

"Kylie, this could affect the rest of our lives!"

"She's right," Nina said, always willing to back Erika up. Ari opened her mouth, but Leif interrupted her before she could say anything.

"Please, don't speak." Everyone laughed. Erika could have hugged Leif at that moment (not that she would, because that would make things extremely awkward). Sometimes the fighting between the Emanon kids got a little old, but this time, it helped clear the tension in the air, and even made some of Erika's nervousness go away. Suddenly, Director Sheppard's door opened. Erika inhaled quietly.

"Show time!" She and Kylie exchanged a hidden high five. Jenny turned to Erika.

"Well, we're finally here. Deciding if you're ready for your own team. I assumed these would be your agents?" Erika nodded.

"And what would make me so certain all of you are qualified?" Erika smiled. She knew her friends like the back of her hand.

"Well, let's see, Kylie here has had training with Duckie, who as we all know was a very qualified Scotland Yard agent back in the day. Ari knows...well...everything. She would be a great help, especially when Abby needs an extra hand on the case. Nina went through medical school, and is now a certified doctor at the age of 14. Leif and Nick are both highly trained in weapons and explosives, which could come in handy when working anti-terrorist ops, or when encountering a sticky situation." Erika beamed. She was sure she had convinced Jenny to give her her own team. However, Jenny did not smile.

"You left out one very important person, Erika." Erika looked into Jenny's eyes.

"You know I'm ready for this, Jenny. I've been waiting my entire life. I bring the team together, and I've been trained by the best. I know what I'm up against. I know this isn't a game." Jenny's eyes softened.

"I know." Jenny opened her mouth to give Erika the good news when she noticed there was a commotion behind her. Nina and Nick had begun to fight. They were pushing each other. Erika whirled around. If they messed this up for her, they would want to get very far away from her.

"You two, stop fighting!" The two snapped to attention immediately. Jenny was smiling.

"Maybe I underestimated you Erika. Very well, I am giving you your own team." Erika smiled and was about to thank her and run out of the room when Jenny added more to the dialouge.

"But..." That was never good.

"I am going to put you under another agent and his team for now. He'll be the best, I promise." Erika smiled weakly.

"Gibbs." It wasn't a question.


	2. Meetings and Writers

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, forgot to put in the last chapter. I do not own NCIS. The only characters I own are the Mini Team characters. Thanks! Feel free to review!**

Walking down the stairs from Jenny's office, Erika turned to Nina.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You and Nick. Because of you, we're stuck working under Gibbs!" It wasn't that Erika didn't like Special Agent Gibbs, but she knew that her age would get in the way. Even if she and Gibbs didn't have the relationship they had, he would keep an eye on her, but she and Gibbs were close. He would watch her like a hawk. Erika wanted freedom, that was why she joined NCIS. Just knowing that people were counting on her to save lives, it made her feel free.

"I thought you liked him. Besides, it's not my fault, Nick started it." Erika decided to let it go. She turned to Nick and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Starting everything." Nick looked confused, but Erika continued walking down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, Kylie bumped into someone, knocking his coffee out of his hands. She looked up to see the face of an older gentleman. He looked mad until he saw Erika, but then his face relaxed.

"So, Erika, how'd it go with the Director?" Erika smiled.

"We're going to be working under your team." Kylie gasped. Even she hadn't met Gibbs before, and she just realized that she had made him angry. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you ok Kylie," Ari asked. Kylie shook her head.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, sign of weakness," Erika said. Gibbs smiled.

"You know the rules well." Erika smiled. Gibbs had stopped by occasionally to help out with her training.

"The squad room is over there." Gibbs pointed the the first squad room on their right. Erika looked confused.

"You moved."

"Yeah, once I got my own team." Erika nodded and she and her team headed over to the bullpen. Tony was at his desk typing a report when they all entered.

"Looks like someone got lost on their way to school today." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Please excuse him, my name is Ziva David." Erika smiled and shook her hand.

"Erika DiLante." After introductions were made, Ziva turned to Erika.

"Do you need something, Special Agent Gibbs should be back shortly..."

"Uh, no. We're going to be working under him and his team. I assume your his team."

"Yes, we are. So, let me get this straight, you're going to be working under us?" Ziva was a little surprised. It wasn't like NCIS to hire such young agents. They looked to be about 14 years old. The only agency she knew that hired people that young was Mossad.

"No, she said that just for fun," Nick said. Nina elbowed him and they started fighting again. Ziva eyed them curiously.

"What is with them?"

"We've been wondering that since the day we met them," Kylie said with a smile. Erika, who was already claiming a desk smiled. Kylie peered at Ziva closely.

"Your accent...Italian?"

"Isralei," Erika said without looking up. Ziva snapped her head to look at the young girl with dark hair and purple eyes.

"How did you know?" Erika didn't respond, just shrugged and continued settling in. Tony snorted and looked at Kylie.

"Italian? Then she might be related to me!"

"Why? Are you Italian?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Ari said under her breath.

"Hey!" Kylie seemed a little insulted.

"We haven't all read the whole Library of Congress!"

"Some of us haven't read at all." McGee looked at Tony.

"I read your book." Tony flashed McGee a smile. McGee looked down at his desk. Nina looked up quickly.

"You're a writer?" Everyone looked at Erika.

"What?"

"Wait a minute," Ari said, getting excited.

"You're Thom E. Gemcity! Oh-my-God I can't believe it!! I'm actually here with a real author." Kylie slapped Ari on the back of the head.

"You've known a real writer since the sixth grade, doofus." Again, everyone looked at Erika.

"Why do you guys keep looking at me?"

"Maybe Tim can hook you up with his publishing company!" Erika looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Wait a minute, you're a writer?" Tony had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Tommy." Tony froze at Erika's comment.

"How did you..."

"Oh come on! If he's the writer, he obviously based it on his team. And Gibbs isn't Tommy."

"By the way," Tony said turning to Kylie.

"Did you just Gibbs slap her?" Kylie smiled.

"They're so clueless." Leif smiled.

"Oh yeah." At that moment Gibbs came in. Erika started getting her stuff.

"Gear up. Navy sailor shot on an army base."


	3. Interrogation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS, just Erika and the gang!**

* * *

Since there were so many of them, the team had to take two separate cars to the crime scene. Tony and Ziva insisted on taking Erika with them, and Erika insisted on taking Kylie. The four of them and Leif were in one car, and everyone else was riding with Gibbs. After arguing about it for awhile, Tony won driving privileges.

"Seriously Tony, my driving has gotten much better."

"I'm sure it has, but I'd prefer it if I could actually keep my lunch on the way to this crime scene." Kylie rolled her eyes and turned to Erika.

"I wonder if they're always this..." Kylie trailed off when she saw Tony and Ziva staring at her. Erika and Leif smiled.

"They are." They kept walking to the car, but everyone else stopped. Tony had a very confused look on his face.

"We're always what?" Erika and Leif looked at each other and kept walking. They got to the car a long time before the others, so they jumped in the back. Kylie was left with Tony and Ziva. Without Erika or Leif there, the two older agents were very intimidating.

"So, what's she like?" Kylie looked up, surprised. She had expected Tony and Ziva to push her about her unfinished question.

"Who, Erika? You work with her too."

"Yeah, for like two hours." Ziva looked at Kylie, dead serious.

"Who trained her?" Ziva had a lot of respect for Erika. Whoever had trained her had done as good of a job as Mossad had with her. Kylie inhaled sharply. She didn't want to reveal too much about Erika's personal life, and the topic of who had trained her was about as personal as it could get. Ziva noticed Kylie's response.

"They are dead?" Kylie hesitated for a moment. She thought it would be ok if she told the truth about this fact.

"Yes."

"Was she close to them?" Ziva thought this question could give her a little more insight into who might have trained the girl. In most federal agencies across the world, trainers tried not to become close to their students. It made it all that much easier if something went wrong, or if the student's training was terminated. Kylie hesitated again.

"I don't really know. When I met her, she had already begun training." This was the truth. When Kylie had met Erika in the first grade, she had already begun training. The lie was, she did know that Erika was close to her trainers, very close.

"And the boy? How do you know him?" Kylie smiled.

"We went to school with him."

"He seems to tease the bookworm a lot," Tony said. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Do you believe he has feelings for her?" Kylie looked up at Tony and Ziva. She burst out laughing and got in the car.

**Please review! Tell me what you liked and didn't like. Everything helps!**


	4. Leo

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (sadly). Just Erika and her peeps. Sorry for the short chapters. Next one will be longer.**

* * *

Erika let out a silent sigh of relief when Kylie got into the car. She was afraid Tony and Ziva could have done some serious damage. She noticed that when she got into the car, Kylie was cracking up. Tony and Ziva got in right behind her.

"Will you answer our question?"

"Kylie, why are you laughing?" Kylie just managed to get something out between bursts of laughter.

"Tony and Ziva...think...Leif has feelings for...Ari!" She just barely got Ari out when she broke down laughing. Leif and Erika reacted differently. Leif scrunched up his face and looked like he was going to puke. Erika tried desperately, but she just couldn't keep her laughter in.

"Can someone please tell us what is so funny about that?"

"It's not funny," Leif said quietly. Erika somewhat got enough composure to answer Tony and Ziva.

"Leif and Ari are twins, guys. They're brother and sister." The looks on Tony and Ziva's faces were priceless. Tony cleared his throat and started the car. Ziva eventually turned to Erika.

"So...Erika is it? I have been wondering, who trained you? They did a good job." Erika's features hardened.

"So you were close to them?"

"Or I hated them..." Ziva shook her head, now getting excited.

"Oh, no! You were close to them. Now, please tell me, what kind of trainer dares to get close to their student?" Kylie knew that Erika was in a lot of pain, even if she didn't show it.

"So...I wonder if Colonel Mann will be there..." Tony looked at Ziva.

"You know Colonel Mann?" The three teenagers looked at her and answered at the same time.

"Duh!"

"Hey Fee, do you remember that time when we were in the gym and Leo came in with her..."

"And Jenny totally flipped out!" Erika, Leif, and Kylie burst out laughing.

"I'm confused," Tony said.

"That seems to happen a lot." Erika flashed Tony a smile.

"Who's Leo?" Erika looked at Tony like he was two.

"You're kidding me." Tony's looked stayed blank.

"Gibbs!"

"You call him Leo?" Tony seemed shocked. Everyone he knew that was younger than Gibbs called him by his last name. People who were lucky enough to call him by his first name called him Jethro. Tony has never heard him called Leo before.

"Yeah. So?"

"How do you get Leo?"

"Leo, as in Leroy Jethro. I say again, duh!"

"Wow. You must know Gibbs really well." Before they could answer, they realized they had arrived at the crime scene. Gibbs and his "carpool" were already there. They all jumped out of the car and began to examine the crime scene.

* * *

**Again, please review. I could use the help!**


	5. Kidnapped

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own NCIS, wish I did, but I don't. Just Erika, Kylie, etc.**

* * *

"I thought she retired." Tony, Ziva, and McGee had been whispering about Colonel Mann for the past hour. They'd gotten virtually nothing done. Erika was getting very fed up with them.

"Are you losers going to come help," she asked, camera in hand. McGee got up and started helping, but Tony and Ziva continued talking. Erika rolled her eyes and took another photo. Everyone was absorbed in their work, so she could clearly hear what Tony and Ziva were talking about.

"I guess she came out of retirement."

"The question is why."

"Maybe when she saw Gibbs wasn't going to retire and settle down with her right that second, she started to miss the army."

"But why would they give her back her old position? She should have to prove herself again."

"Maybe she did."

"Or maybe she never retired," Erika offered. Tony and Ziva snapped their heads up.

"You've been listening to us?"

"Well yeah, it's kinda hard not to," Gibbs said, stalking in. Colonel Mann was standing right behind him. He slapped Tony and Ziva on the back of their heads and turned to McGee.

"What do we have." Before McGee could answer, Erika spoke up.

"She was shot twice. Once in the chest and once in the head. The shot to the head was at close range. The killers were most likely confirming she was dead."

"Killers" Gibbs didn't like it when there was more than one bad guy to catch. It meant it was more likely that one could get away. He'd learned the hard way that two bad guys were never a good thing.

"Yeah." Erika knew who Gibbs was thinking about. She'd learned the hard way that two bad guys were never a good thing.

"Are you waiting for me to say please?" Erika rolled her eyes.

"No. I just was just letting your mind wander for awhile. Anyway, we extracted both slugs from the body. We won't know for certain until we get them back to Abby, but the slugs look remarkably different. I doubt they're even the same size." Gibbs smiled. He leaned forward and pecked Erika on the cheek. Tony and Ziva stood up, shocked. Erika's eyes were suddenly filled with tears. This scenario, this way of killing, it was all so familiar to them. The only exception was this time, there was only one body. Gibbs was no longer smiling.

"Did you check..."

"No. I was...I was afraid to."

"Tony, come here." Tony ran to his leader's side.

"Yeah boss."

"I want you to check her left arm. Towards, the back." Tony turned the dead woman over and examined the back of her left arm.

"There's something here boss. It looks like a bruise of some sort." Erika's face turned white.

"Now check her back pocket." Gibbs's voice was a whisper. Tony reached into the woman's back pocket and drew out a slip of paper. He handed it to Gibbs without reading it. Gibbs stepped away from the crowd and opened the paper.

I have the little girl. If you value her life at all, I suggest you erase all record of Leila David having children. I also suggest that you contact Deputy Director David and tell him to erase all record that she was Mossad. Contact your Director and make sure she erases all record of her work at NCIS. If Leila David still exists by tomorrow, the girl dies.

Time is running out,

Chancerry

* * *

**Please review. Explanations coming up in the next chapter or two.**


	6. Uncle

**Still don't own NCIS. Still own Erika and all her peeps. Sorry if these past few chapters have been confusing. I promise, all will be explained.**

* * *

When Tony, Ziva, and McGee saw the look on Gibbs's face, they immediately became concerned.

"What's it say boss?"

"You don't need to know DiNozzo. Gibbs's voice was cold and distant. Erika slowly walked up to Gibbs.

"Leo?" The crime scene, the mark on the elbow, the letter in the back pocket, it was all too familiar. By the look on his face she could guess what happened.

"Chancerry again?" Gibbs hesitated and slowly nodded.

"Who?" Erika's voice cracked.

"No one yet. They have Hannah." Kylie, Ari, and Nina gasped. Leif looked down at his shoes. Nick bit his lip. Ziva smiled.

"Hannah. That's a Hebrew name. It means..."

"Grace," Erika finished for Ziva.

"Yes." She smiled again. When she noticed no one else was smiling, she took a step back.

"Did I say something wrong?" No one answered her. Kylie walked up to Erika and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fee."

"Who's Hannah?" No one answered Tony's question.

"Erika, I want you to go home. Make sure Charlie and Ben are ok. I don't want you working this case."

"But Leo..."

"But nothing. There is a reason it took you so long to finish your training, Erika."

"And that is?"

"You needed to work an actual crime scene first."

"There was a case that came up before the one I worked on. You could have..."

"It was your parents' case." Erika's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Jenny and I didn't want you working the case because we knew you wouldn't be able to do it. I still don't think you're ready to investigate a family member."

"But Mom and Dad were dead. That I can understand. Hannah's missing and, if the killer kept his word, alive. There is a big difference there. Please Leo, please let me find my little sister."

"I said you're not ready to _investigate_ a family member."

"You think someone in my family did this?"

"It had to be someone close to you. Someone close enough to know that taking Hannah would be the most devastating. Someone who maybe wanted another daughter." Erika looked momentarily confused, then stunned.

"No. Leo he wouldn't, he couldn't! He's our _uncle_, Gibbs! Family doesn't do that to family."

"Normal family no, but you know you're uncle, he's not normal."

"Even if he weren't, there are still rules!"

"Erika, he's the Deputy Director of Mossad, the rules don't apply to him."

* * *

**Bwahaha! Sorry for the short chapter. I just find good places to end them. I like cliffhangers... More explanations in the next chapter.**


	7. Cousins

**Just own the characters that aren't from the TV show.**

* * *

The silence that followed was broken by Ziva.

"Your uncle is the Deputy Director David of Mossad?" Erika looked up. She had been staring at Gibbs.

"Yes, why?" Ziva laughed.

"That's how you knew my accent. Erika, we're cousins." Erika seemed to see Ziva for the first time.

"Wait, you're _that_ Ziva David?"

"Um...yes?" Erika smiled. Now she knew she could absolutely trust Ziva with whatever she needed to.

"Oh-my-God Fee, your mom would be so excited!" Kylie looked at Nina, expecting Erika to mow her down at any second, but instead Erika smiled slightly.

"Yeah. She would have been like 'now this is a woman you want to be like. Pretty, smart, strong. You know, Fee, you're lucky. Not a lot of people get to meet their namesakes' She would have been..." Erika trailed off. Her eyes were filled with tears. Ari ran over to Erika and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Erika. I really am."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything. All you've had to go through." Kylie laughed.

"Uh...Ari? You didn't need to get _that_ sentimental." Everyone laughed. Gibbs then snapped everyone back to attention.

"Now, let's go find Ziva's father and bring him in here." He looked at Erika. She smiled mischievously and looked up at Tony and Ziva.

"I have a plan." Nick looked at Erika.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Kylie smirked.

"Oh I think that's exactly what she's thinking."

"Well I think she's brilliant," Leif said. Everyone looked up, shocked. Leif didn't complement people, he just didn't. As McGee would say, it wasn't in his "character".

"Thanks Leif!" Erika really meant it. Leif smiled. Ziva smiled as well, but she was still confused about something.

"What is a namesake?"

"It's someone you're named after," Ari answered, "like Erika's named after you."

"Erika...Ziva...don't see how they're the same name," Tony said. Erika laughed.

"Not my first name, my middle name. My full name is Erika Ziva DiLante."

"DiLante...I don't recognize the name..."

"Yeah, my mom changed it when she got married. I don't know if your father paid that much attnetion to his little sister after he became Deputy Director..." Ziva's expression saddened slightly.

"He didn't pay much attention to anything. Wait a minute...Leila? Leila was your mother?" Erika smiled sadly.

"Yes." Her expression hardened.

"And someone wants all record of her existence erased."

"Why?"

"My mother worked in Mossad _and_ NCIS. She was a high value target for any country not friendly with the US and Israel. She also worked a lot of highly sensitive cases." Gibbs walked up behind them. He had been examining the body more closely.

"I don't think that's why, Erika."

"Then why?"

"The letter said something about erasing all records of her having children. I don't think they were after your mother." Erika's eyes widened.

"They're after us...no, not us...me."

"The quesiton is why." McGee was beginning to catch on.

"Well, if Gibbs's gut is correct, which it usually is, then it is my uncle. I think...Ziva makes him feel guilty, and I remind him of Ziva. He can't kill Ziva because she's his only child left, but he can kill someone like her. He wants me to suffer, and then eventually turn myself in."

"Don't," Leif said. Everyone stared at Leif.

"What?"

"You're being awfully emotional for you Leif," Ari answered. Leif rolled his eyes.

"That's dumb, Ah-ree." Leif drew out the syllables in his sister's name the same way Tony often did to Ziva. Gibbs smacked the siblings on the back of the head.

"Go, Hannah, find, now." Everyone on Erika's team except for Erika scampered off. Duckie, who had already shared his preliminary findings with Gibbs, started walking towards the kids.

"I'll drive them back, Jethro."

"Thanks Duck. McGee, go with 'em." McGee followed Duckie to the autopsy vehicle. Erika briefly wondered how they were all going to fit in there, but stopped wondering when Gibbs turned to her.

"You go with Tony and Ziva. Go home, check on the others, and report back to work tomorrow."

"Leo, I'm fine, I can report back today. Really, I'm fine." Gibbs looked at her one last time before getting into his car.

"Tomorrow Erika." He drove off. Tony looked shocked. Both Ziva and Erika turned to look at him.

"What?"

"It's just...you sounded so much like Ziva when you said that..."

* * *

**New characters coming up next chapter. Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Charlie and Ben

**Still don't own the TV show peoples. Still own Erika and her team. I own Ben and Charlie too.**

* * *

Once they got into the car, Ziva turned around to look at Erika.

"So where are we going?"

"The Jeph St. Do you know where that is Oh Almighty Driver?"

"Erika, honey, you're in the hands of a former cop, of course I know where Jeph St. is."

"Did you just call me honey?" Erika sounded shocked. Tony looked over at Ziva who was trying (and failing) to contain her laughter.

"That's not important. What is important is getting Erika to wherever she needs to go." He started the car and they began their journey. The ride there was pretty quiet after that. When they got to Erika's house, Tony looked around.

"It's huge!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." The house really was huge. Well, it was more of a mansion. It was the biggest house on the block, and you would have to walk for a long time get to the next house.

"Whoever takes care of you must be loaded." Erika blushed.

"No, not really." Erika took a key out of her bag and inserted it in the lock. She pushed the door open.

"Ben! Charlie! Are you guys in here?" There wasn't a response, but Erika hadn't been expecting one. She started heading up the stairs. She knew where they were.

"Erika," Tony called, "where are you going?"

"To check on my family."

"What family?"

"Come on, I'll show you." She walked up to a bedroom. It was a plain white color. There was a four poster bed with a red comforter. There were posters hanging around the room. Rascal Flatts, House, and The Fray being some of them. Ziva noticed something she recognized. It was a blue circle with a menorah in the middle and Hebrew script around the outside. Erika smiled.

"Recognize it, Ziva?" Ziva nodded.

"What is it," Tony asked.

"It's the seal of Mossad," Ziva responded, "your family was really that dedicated?" Erika laughed.

"No. My parents liked the motto."

"What is it?" Tony, who obviously couldn't read the Hebrew script, was very curious.

"Where no counsel is, the people fall, but in the multitude of counselors there is safety. My dad wasn't even Israeli, but he still liked it. He said it showed how we need lots of people in our lives in order to continue learning." Both Ziva and Tony were staring at Erika.

"Wow." Erika shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She turned to a door next to the bed. She twisted the handle to find it was locked. Ziva pushed Erika back.

"I'll handle this." She tried to pick the lock, but it didn't work. Erika was standing with her arms folded across her chest, smirking.

"I am sorry, I can not open it."

"Well it's a good thing I can." Erika tapped the wall beside the door three times. A keypad and eye scanner popped up. She bent down so the scanner could scan her eyes. Something popped up on the small screen beside it.

Please enter password. Erika typed something and the door unlocked. She opened it. Tony and Ziva were in awe. For a family home, the house had a lot of security. As if reading their minds, Erika turned to them.

"It has to have a lot of security. We have to make sure..."

"Erika!" A young boy came running towards Erika. Erika smiled. He practically crashed into Erika with a hug.

"Uncle Ethan was here. He said he wanted to talk to Hannah and now..." The boy broke down. The sobs shook his body.

"I want my sister back, Fee. I was so afraid he took you too." Erika hugged the boy tighter.

"He could never take me. I would never leave you guys." Once the boy had gotten his composure, he looked up at Tony and Ziva.

"Who are they?" Erika sighed.

"This is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, he works at NCIS."

"And who's she? Is she Mossad?"

"Depends on who you ask," Ziva said. The boy looked confused.

"Ben, this is Ziva."

"Ziva as in our cousin?" Erika smiled. She help but be happy when she was around her family.

"Yes." The boy momentarily let go of Erika and hugged Ziva. Ziva didn't really know what to do. She patted the boy awkwardly on the back.

"I've always wanted to meet you," the boy said, "my mom told me so much about you. She said you were pretty and smart and funny and good at your job and all sorts of other things." Everyone laughed.

"Nice to meet you too..." Ziva hesitated. She didn't know the boy's name.

"Ben." The boy broke away form the awkward hug to give his cousin a handshake. Erika seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Ben, where's Charlie?" Ben shrugged.

"I don't know, he said he couldn't take being in isolation any longer. He said he'd go out and get us some food." Erika took a deep breath.

"Did he _drive?_"

"No! He said he was taking the bus. How would he have driven? We don't have a car."

"Well maybe the person who takes care of you does and they left it home," Tony offered. Ben looked confused.

"He thinks there's some older person who stays here and looks after us," Erika explained. Ben smiled and hugged his sister again.

"I'm glad there isn't. You do such a good job _akhot_. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There is no adult to look after us Tony, just me."

"And what am I, chopped liver," a new voice said. A boy who looked to be the same age as Erika walked into the room.

"Yeah, pretty much." The three kids laughed and the older boy gave Erika a peck on the cheek.

"Worried about me?"

"Well, what can I say, maternal instinct!" He laughed.

"You're not Mom." Tony cleared his throat. The three kids jumped, suddenly realizing Tony and Ziva were still there.

"Oh yeah, Charlie, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and...you'll never guess..." Charlie eyed the girl carefully.

"Ziva?" Ziva nodded.

"Yes." Charlie extended his hand to both Tony and Ziva.

"Nice to meet you."

"Charlie, they're here to help us find Hannah."

"They don't need to. I know who has her."

"So do we."

"Then go find him."

"That's why I came. I wanted to run my plan by you and see if you liked it."

"Ok. Let's go into the den." As they walked down the stairs, Erika turned to Tony.

"McGee would love this room." When they entered the room, Tony saw Erika was right. "Den" was not the right name for this room. There were at least a dozen computers, a huge plasma screen, and high tech devices that looked very confusing to Tony.

"You're so right. This is McGee's Heaven." Erika walked over to one of the computers. She looked at the screen and Gibbs slapped Charlie.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Playing my game."

"What? Ben was the one who really wanted to play."

"Enough! We'll talk about this later. Now, to my master plan."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review, it will make me write faster. TIVA coming up in the next chapter or two.**


	9. Ziva's Engaged

**Don't own NCIS. Own all characters not from the show. You know the drill.**

* * *

Charlie smiled.

"This is going to involve someone being humiliated isn't it." Erika returned her brother's smile.

"Probably."

"Ok...Let 'er rip."

"Ok..." Erika bit her lip in thought as she brought up a computer program the two NCIS agents had never seen before.

"What is that?" Charlie and Erika were both at a computer. Ben was reading in the corner. He was used to this. His siblings were technology geniuses. He'd gotten over drooling over them (like Tony and Ziva were doing now) a long time ago.

"It's a plotting program. Our dad invented it. He invented lots of cool stuff like that. He was going to submit it to NCIS, but then..." Charlie looked down. He wasn't going to cry, he was stronger than that, but you could tell talking about his father upset him.

"Then what? Erika, I think it's about time we get the whole story about your family." Ben looked up. He may have been young, but he was really smart.

"You haven't told them?"

"Yeah Ben, I just love going up to people I don't know and telling them about my werido family!" Erika often resorted to sarcasm when she was under a lot of stress.

"Hey," Ziva said, "I'm a part of that weirdo family."

"Since when is our family weird," Charlie asked. Erika held up her hand to signal everyone to stop talking.

"All right." She turned to Tony and Ziva.

"I'll tell you guys the whole story. But first, Charlie and I really need to map out this plan." Ziva nodded and Erika turned back to the computer. She and Charlie looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok. So first off, we need to find a goal. Well that's pretty easy. FIND HANNAH."

"So how are we going to do that?"

"Well, we're going to need to get Uncle Ethan here, since we're pretty confident he's the kidnapper."

"So now the question is how. This is where your plan comes in."

"Ok, so..." Tony tuned out Erika and Charlie for a moment. The reason for this was Ziva. She had her eyes glued to the plasma, where Erika and Charlie's work was displayed where they could see it. She was taking her hair out of the ponytail she had had it in for the crime scene. He was about to make some juvenile comment when Erika finished the plot.

"...Ziva's engaged."

* * *

**And next chapter we find out who she's engaged to! Please review, it really does help.**


	10. Tony's Proposal

**You know the disclaimer drill. Don't own NCIS, do own Erika, her family, and her team.**

* * *

Tony snapped to attention.

"What? Ziva' engaged?"

"You didn't listen to a word we said, did you DiNozzo?" Ziva was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"This isn't funny," Tony said. He turned to Ziva.

"How could you do this? Why didn't you tell me? I'm not going to watch you walk down the aisle with some other man!" Tony wanted to clamp a hand over his mouth. He could not believe he had just said that. Everyone was staring at him, dumbfounded.

"Well I guess this shouldn't be hard for Tony," Charlie said. Erika smiled and printed out the plot.

"Ben, could you get that for me." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Your feet broken?" Erika glared at him. He got up with a grunt and scampered over to the printer. He brought back five pieces of paper.

"One for each of us?" Erika shook her head.

"Nah. Ben doesn't need one."

"Then why five?"

"One for Gibbs." Ziva scrunched up her face. _God, she looks so adorable when she does that. No DiNozzo, calm down. You're friends, partners, nothing more._

"Tony!" Ben's voice brought him back to reality.

"What?"

"Can we fill you in on the plot now, since you clearly were not listening the first time it was explained?"

"Oh...yeah...sure." _Smooth Tony, you're such a charmer._

"You and Ziva are going to pretend you're engaged. That's pretty much it." Tony gaped. He was desperately trying not to show he was happy.

"Oh...ok...why?"

"We figure that Ziva's father will want to come and approve of his daughter's fiancé." Erika smirked.

"What? Why are you smirking?" Charlie looked at Erika.

"No! It can't be!" Erika nodded, barely able to contain her laughter.

"What?"

"Ziva and Tony are the two Leo was talking about?" Erika nodded again.

"Gibbs talked about us to you guys? How do you know him out of the office? What did he say about us?"

"Woah, woah , woah! Tony, slow down!" Erika, Charlie, and Ben burst out laughing.

"So, if we're engaged, how are we going to pull this off?" Tony turned to Ziva. She smiled. Tony loved her smile. She looked so beautiful, and even more beautiful when she smiled. She caught him staring at her.

"Seen enough, Tony?" She smiled seductively. _Ziva, why do you have to torture me?_ I smiled my classic DiNozzo smile and tried to get her back.

"No." Tony suddenly noticed how close they were. How easy it would be to just bend down and kiss her. _Get it out of your head DiNozzo, she's messing with you._ Tony saw Ben whisper something to Erika and Charlie. The two kids laughed. Another thing Tony noticed was how much Erika and Charlie looked alike. Erika, having her cousin's ninja senses, noticed him staring at them.

"I'm not Ziva, Tony." Charlie and Ben laughed. Erika had a smirk on her face that oddly reminded her of Gibbs.

"Erika?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"What was your father's first name?" Erika smiled again. This slightly surprised Tony, considering Erika was always so serious when it came to her parents.

"It's not Gibbs."

"How do you know him then?"

"He's my boss..."

"You obviously know him from somewhere else." Erika sighed, this time she was not smiling. She nodded. Charlie smiled and started laughing.

"What?" Everyone, including his siblings, looked confused.

"I was just remembering something." Erika and Ben turned to their brother expectantly.

"Are you going to tell us."

"I was just remembering that time when we were really little, before Ben was born, and Mom took us to the old house." Ben's eyes widened.

"You got to go to the old house?" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah. I remember when we got there, Uncle Ethan was there with Ari and Tali." Ziva stiffened at the mention of her siblings. Erika smiled and then gasped.

"Charlie, I know where he's keeping Hannah!"

"What? How?"

"That time, when Mom took us there, Uncle Ethan said something about the old house being his favorite place in the World. Then he would disappear for days. Ari and Tali said he did that a lot."

"That helps us how?"

"Wherever he went, Charlie, that's where he's keeping Hannah."

"So...since you know where she is, Ziva and I don't have to pretend we're engaged?"

"Oh yes you do."

"Huh?" Ziva looked really confused.

"We still need to get him to this side of the Atlantic. Then Charlie and I just talk to a few people who can find Hannah and bring her back to NCIS."

"You're how old again?"

"Fourteen."

"And you already have contacts? Wow."

"No, not contacts really. Just more people who owe us favors."

"You're fourteen and adults owe you favors? Still wow." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Why do you guys keep assuming things? And why do you need to know? You guys are engaged! Shouldn't you be focusing on each other?" Ziva smiled and looked at Tony. She would never admit it to him, but she was excited to be pretending to be engaged. Tony took a deep breath.

"How on Earth are we going to pull this off?"

"Well first of all, Ziva might want this." Erika held up a shiny diamond ring.

"Erika, it is beautiful! Is it yours?"

"It was a gift." Erika didn't meet Ziva's eyes. Charlie looked from his sister to Tony and Ziva.

"Hey! Why doesn't Tony actually propose to you. I mean, not for real, but just so it's official." Tony looked at Ziva and shrugged. I don't see why not. He took the ring from Erika and got down on one knee. He took her hand. She tried not to shiver from the feeling of her hand in his.

"Will you, Ziva David, do me the honor of being my wife?" Ziva smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Ben stood up.

"Cut! Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut!!" Ben spoke these words very quickly.

"Sure? Why not? Come on, Ziva, is that the best you can do? This guy just asked you to marry him. You love him! You're going to make him the happiest man alive! Do the scene over again!" Ziva stepped towards Ben with a gleam in her eye.

"Look, the ring is on my finger, he popped the question, I said yes. Ok? What's finished is finished." Erika and Charlie burst out laughing. They were both leaning in, looking at a cell phone. Tony stood up, a look of horror on his face.

"Did you film that?"

"Yes. After we took pictures."

"You took pictures?" Ziva couldn't figure out why Tony sounded so horrified. Then she figured it out. There was a video of him proposing to someone he didn't want to propose to, someone he didn't really love.

* * *

**Just wanted to wright a chapter with a little Tiva in it from both their perspectives. Sorry to cut the chapter off, but it was getting kind of long (for me). Next one should be posted soon. Please review!**


	11. Dan

**Still only own the characters that aren't from the TV show.**

* * *

Turns out, Ziva was completely wrong. Tony was nervous because there was a video of him proposing to a woman he _did_ love, and that was bad for his stud image. Then again, if everything went well with Ziva, he wouldn't have to be a stud anymore. _No, get that thought out of your head DiNozzo. You're the same jerk, you're just on an undercover assignment._ Before he could flash back to Jeanne, he heard the song "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. It had a kind of metallic sound to it. He realized it was coming from Erika's cellphone. Erika turned to Charlie.

"You are so dead." Charlie smiled

"You might want to take that first. Don't keep lover boy waiting." Erika rolled her eyes and opened her phone.

"Hello...hey...no it's fine...NCIS agents...yes...ok...see you soon...bye." Charlie and Ben were smirking.

"So how is old lover boy?"

"Shut up Charlie!" Erika gave her brother a playful push. As annoying as it was, it was good to hear her brother's making fun of her again. For a while after their parents' death, Charlie and Ben hadn't really known how to react. Charlie was only mid-way through his training. Even though they were twins, Erika had excelled as an agent. She moved through the stages quickly. Charlie was probably as good as his sister, but he got distracted easily. The trainers were pass or fail people, so Charlie's training had been slower than his sister's. Ben was only 6 when it happened. He couldn't understand why his parents would just leave and never come back.

"Uh..." Tony shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Who's lover boy?" Erika smiled.

"No one." Suddenly there was a buzzing noise. Charlie looked up at Erika.

"Did you invite him over?"

"Well what else was I going to do? You and Ben aren't exactly helping!" Before the siblings could get into a pointless argument, Tony intervened.

"Erika, could you please make that buzzing noise stop? It's starting to get really annoying."

"Seems like someone really wants to get in," Charlie said. Erika punched her brother in the arm.

"You are such a butt head sometimes." Erika walked over to the wall near the door. The was some sort of walkie talkie system set up. Erika pressed a button.

"We'll be right up Dan." On their way up, Tony turned to Erika.

"Somehow I can't picture you having a boyfriend."

"Just like I can't picture you actually marrying Ziva."

"And why is that?"

"She's out of your league." Ziva laughed. Tony looked at her.

"Do you agree with that?" Ziva was still laughing when she responded.

"No comment." _Does she really think I'm out of her league? What about when we went undercover?_ Tony shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Trying to get his mind off of Ziva, he turned to Erika.

"So...what's lover boy's name?" Erika punched Charlie again.

"Ok! I deserved the other one, but what was that for?"

"Bringing up Dan. Tony gets a little...immature when it comes to dating." Ziva laughed. _But I love him anyway. Wait, what?_

"Ooh," Tony said, "Dan. Danny Boy, Danilo, Dan."

"Hey, Danny Boy, are you going to follow us or stay in my kitchen for all of enternity?" Tony looked up to see everyone else had started down a narrow hallway.

"Sorry." This earned him a head slap from both Ziva and Erika.

"Don't apologize."

"Sign of weakness." Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Erika, are you sure you're only fourteen?"

"Pretty darn, why?"

"Because you could almost be Ziva's twin." Erika laughed.

"Annoying as he is, I think I'm good with the one I have now." Tony looked up.

"You have a twin?" Erika and Charlie looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, Tony..."

"You and Charlie are twins?'

"Wow, you really deserve a metal for that one, Sherlock!" They got to the end of the hallway. There was a door with a cross on it.

"Wait, I thought you were Israeli."

"I am."

"Then why is there a cross on your door."

"It's not my door." Erika smiled and opened it.

"Try not to make out with him for too long in there," Charlie teased.

"Ha ha. I'll be _right_ back." Erika disappeared behind the door.

"Shouldn't we follow her?"

"Uh...considering we'd have to kill you guys if you do that, I'd probably say no," Ben said. About a minute later, Erika emerged with a boy. He had light brown hair that hung in front of his piercing blue eyes.

"Dan, I'd like you to meet Ziva. She's my cousin." Ziva offered him her hand. Dan shook it.

"You can tell. You guys look a lot alike." Ziva smiled. Tony cleared his throat.

"Oh, this is Tony." Erika said it with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction Erika." Tony shook Dan's hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony."

"Why thank you for that immense honor." Dan turned back to Ziva.

"So you're Israeli?"

"Yes."

"What's it like there? I've always wanted to go."

"Well I assume Erika's told you all about it but..."

"Actually she hasn't."

"Why not," Ziva asked, turning to Erika. Erika shrugged.

"I don't really remember it. The last time I went there I was five."

"That's funny, I saw Leila every summer up until her death..."

"Yeah, well we didn't exactly go with her."

"Oh." Ziva turned back to Dan.

"What would you like to know." At that minute, Erika's cell phone rang again. It was a simple ringtone. Nothing personalized like Dan's.

"Hello...hey Leo...yeah...ok...we'll be right there..." Erika turned to Tony and Ziva.

"Gibbs wants us to bring everybody to NCIS. Your father booked a flight to D.C."

"But how does he know?"

"Someone probably told him." Dan looked confused.

"Know what?"

"We'll explain on the way there."

* * *

**Next chapter we get to meet Ziva's father. Brace yourselves. There's a storm coming. More Tiva too. Please review! Helps me keep going!**


	12. Bathroom Talk

**Still don't own show peoples, still own not show peoples. You know the drill. I wouldn't blame you if you just skipped over this.**

* * *

By the time they had explained the whole plot to Dan, they were back at NCIS. Ziva practically sprinted into the squad room with Tony following closely behind.

"Alright, who told my father? I swear, whoever you are I'll kill you..."

"I did, Officer David." Ziva turned to see Director Sheppard.

"But...how did you know?"

"Gibbs."

"And how did he know?"

"Erika." Now Ziva remembered. Before Erika and Charlie had gotten to work on the plot, Erika had made a quick phone call. She wouldn't tell them who she was calling at the time, but now it made sense.

"Oh." Jenny leaned in closer to Ziva.

"I thought it would be easier if only Gibbs and I knew it was an act. You know your father, he sometimes resorts to...less than acceptable tactics when it comes to getting what he wants."

"So no one else know's were engaged?"

"Oh they know you're engaged, they just don't know it's fake."

"What? Director!" Jenny had stopped listening, she was already walking back to her office. As soon as the door close behind the Director, Abby came sprinting into the bullpen.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! Tony! Ziva! I knew this would happen! Everyone knew it all along! You guys are so totally into each other! How did you keep your dating out of the office?" Ziva was crushed by a monster Abby hug. Tony looked at Ziva. Over Abby, Ziva mouthed _I'll explain later._

Tony nodded and decided to go along with it.

"Well we weren't really actually officially dating for that long."

"I still knew it though! I figured it was only a matter of time. I mean, you guys just totally obviously love each other!" Abby screamed one more time and ran off. Tony and Ziva looked down, not wanting to look each other in the eyes. They were both thinking the same thing: _Is it really that obvious?_ They both looked up at each other, wondering if the other knew.

"So David, looks like were in for..." Tony stopped as Erika stormed into the bullpen.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Erika walked over to Ziva's desk, opened one of the drawers, took out a knife, and held it up.

"One more wise-ass comment, and it's over." She looked like she hadn't slept in a long time.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Erika ignored the question. Ziva saw Jenny walking back down towards the bullpen. She started walking towards her boss, wanting to get more of an explanation for the utter humiliation she and Tony were going to have to go through. Before Ziva could get there, however, Jenny turned to Erika.

"Erika listen to me..." Erika looked up at Tony and Ziva.

"Do you guys hear something?"

"Erika, keep in mind I can always fire you. I'm your _boss_."

"You're not acting like it."

"What?"

"I said you're not acting like my boss. The Director of NCIS should do what's best for her agents..."

"Are you saying I don't know what's best for this agency?"

"No! I'm saying you don't know what's best for your agents. There's a difference." Erika stormed off towards the bathroom. Ziva looked after her cousin, worry showing in her eyes. Jenny ignored Tony and Ziva and stalked back up to her office. Having great timing as usual, Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Ziva. Go."

"Boss?"

"Talk to Erika. She needs a woman role model right now." Ziva was slightly confused, but she knew better than to question Gibbs's reasoning. She found Erika sitting inside the bathroom. The was hugging her knees with her face buried in her legs. Ziva could tell she was crying.

"Erika..."

"Gibbs sent you didn't he?" Ziva didn't think lying would help.

"Yes. What seems to be the problem?"

"He thinks he can make it better, but he can't."

"Make what better?"

"This." Erika gestured to herself.

"What happened?"

"Charlie finished his training yesterday."

"That's great! Why are you so upset about that?"

"When my parents died, Jenny promised me that she would do everything she could to make sure that Charlie and I would be on the same team. She wasn't Director of NCIS then, but she was still going to try. Now she can make a brand new team if she wants, and instead she's shipping my brother, my best friend off to Iraq."

"He's going to Iraq?"

"Yeah, he's going to work on a team over there. It's dangerous enough over here, Ziva, and he's a Probie. And...she promised Ziva." She said the last words in a whisper, tears glistening in her eyes. Ziva gently wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He'll be ok. I have a couple of contacts in Iraq. Most of them owe me favors. If he ends up going, I'll make sure he's ok. Right now we should focus on getting your little sister back. I want to meet her." Erika smiled.

"Thank you, Ziva. My mom really liked you. I'm so glad I got to meet you. And if you ever want to get rid of the apartment life, you're free to come stay with us. Trust me, the house is big enough." Ziva returned her cousin's smile.

"Ok. Thanks." She got up and left the bathroom, Erika right beside her.

* * *

**God I'm such a sap. Oh well. Funny stuff coming up. More romance, and (drumroll please) Good old Ethan David. (dun dun DUNNNN!!) Please review.**


	13. Aba's Here

**You know the disclaimer drill. Don't own Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, etc. Do own Erika, Kylie, Dan, etc. I might stop posting the disclaimer in future chapters, but still know I own nothing from the actual TV show. This is entirely for entertainment.**

* * *

When Ziva and Erika got back to the squadroom, Tony had a devilish grin on his face.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were in the bathroom Tony." He arched an eyebrow. Ziva punched his chest.

"You're disgusting, DiNozzo."

"But that's why you love me." _Yes I do. No, Ziva, don't let him get to you. He's the same old Tony who wants the same things he did when you went undercover._

"Don't flatter yourself Tony." She turned around to say something to Erika, but then she noticed she was gone.

"Hey! Where'd she go?" Tony's answer wasn't what she expected. He reached out and put his hands on her hips. She whirled around.

"Here we go," Tony said, "I'm dead." Ziva smiled, but instead of hurting Tony, she put her arms around his neck. He studied her carefully, trying to decide what to do next. Tony wasn't usually hesitant when it came to women, but this was Ziva. This was the woman he'd loved for so long. Fortunately, Tony didn't have to make a decision. Ziva stood on her toes ever so slightly, and slowly kissed him. The kiss was gentle and sweet. His hands were just about to pull her in closer when someone cleared their throat behind them. Standing there was a man with dark hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing glasses. He was about Tony's height, but he carried himself with confidence. He had a slim build and a piercing gaze, which was currently focused on Ziva. He spoke in a foreign language.

"So this is the man you have decided to marry?" Ziva stepped away from Tony. Her father was staring at her.

"Yes. You are not changing my mind."

"I know, my daughter, I know. I do have one question though."

"Fine."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why him? Couldn't you be just as happy with some man back home? Someone I know?"

"You should stay here for a few days, father, get to know him. Then you will see why." Her father nodded.

"Very well," he said in English, "I assume you're living together." His eyes turned to Tony.

"Yes," Ziva said without missing a beat. They hadn't thought out this part yet, but Ziva finally decided to take Erika up on her offer, for the time being anyway.

"Could we head to your place now? I had a very long flight." Ziva smiled.

"Sure, I just have to go to the bathroom really quickly. You gentleman get to know each other." As Ziva turned to leave, Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He gave her a gentle kiss and then released her. Ziva stood on her toes again and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." As Ziva walked away, Tony shivered. He remembered the last time he had heard those words. He had been meeting _her_ father too. Even though he already knew him...

"So..." Tony snapped out of his head space when Ziva's father spoke.

"Anthony DiNozzo, sir. Though you can call me Tony." The two men shook hands. They made eye contact. Neither one of them wanted to break away first. Tony was determined to show Ziva's father he was capable of taking care of his daughter when they were married. _Wait a second, we're not actually getting married._ Then he remembered their kiss. The one that hadn't been fake. _Yet._

* * *

**Well here he is...the infamous Ethan David. Hope you enjoyed! Keep reviewing!**


	14. Can I Borrow Your House?

**Disclaimers the same.**

* * *

When Ziva got to the relative safety of the womens' bathroom, she dialed Erika's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Erika this is Ziva."

"Hey Bril, wassup?"

"Bril?"

"Yeah, since your name means brilliance in Hebrew... that's not important. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything." Ziva sighed, not really sure how to ask this.

"Can Tony and I borrow your house for awhile."

"He's here already?" Erika's voice was cold.

"Yeah. Tony and I both need a place to stay that is reasonably big and actually has a guest bedroom. Neither of our apartments are that big."

"Sure. I suppose you'll want us gone."

"Us being who?"

"Me, Charlie, and Ben." Ziva sighed. She felt awful. These kids had no parents, and now she was kicking them out of their own house.

"Yeah that would be nice." To Ziva's surprise, Erika agreed.

"We don't have much to pack so we'll be out by the time you get here. You're still at NCIS, right?"

"Yes." There was a long silence, but neither of them hung up.

"Hey Erika?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going to stay?" Ziva could see Erika's small, Gibbs-like smirk.

"I'll figure something out."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Ziva hung up. She walked out of the bathroom and back into the bullpen where Tony and her father were locked in a staring contest. She smiled to herself. This was going to be fun.

"Ready to go boys," Ziva said taking her hair out of the ponytail she had been wearing it in. Tony couldn't help but stare. _Damn, she's hot! _Her father picked up his bag. _One bag, he can't being staying for that long. Just coming to check me out, then he'll be gone...I hope._ Tony took Ziva's hand in his and smiled that famous DiNozzo smile. They all walked to Tony's car (Ziva's was conveniently still at Erika's). Tony took out his keys and Ziva tried to grab them from him.

"I'll drive honey." Tony held onto his keys.

"Oh no. I am not making that mistake again." He smiled again. He just couldn't help smiling when he was around her. She made him so happy. Ziva let Tony have the keys and got in the backseat with her father.

"You do not have to sit with me Ziva."

"But I want to. I haven't seen you in such a long time." Ziva gave herself a mental head slap. She had wanted a break from being close to Tony, just to clear her head, but in the process, she had almost blown her cover. Her father smiled.

"That is only because you do not call me, Ziva." Tony sat in the front, very uncomfortable. He decided to butt into their conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, Deputy Director David, but are you hungry?"

"It is Ethan, and yes I kind of am."

"Would anybody mind if I made pasta," Tony asked. Ziva's stomach growled.

"I guess that means no," her father said. Once they reached the house, Ziva internally crossed her fingers. She hoped her father didn't know that this had been his sister's house. It was then that Ziva realized she didn't have a key.

"Honey," she turned to Tony, "do you have your keys, I seem to have misplaced mine." Tony smiled. To Ziva's surprise, he produced a key that unlocked the door to the house. Ziva's father looked around for awhile.

"This is a very nice house Ziva."

"Toda."

"Do you mind showing me where I will be sleeping?" Both Ziva and Tony faltered. They didn't know the house very well, so they didn't know where any of the bedrooms were. Suddenly, Dan ran down the stairs.

"Excuse me Ms. David?" Ziva turned.

"Dan! What are you doing here?" Dan looked down, acting ashamed of himself.

"I know you told me to go home ma'am, but I heard Mr. DiNozzo talking about how your father was coming and I thought maybe I could help him get settled in." _He knows the house. He can pass as our servant._ Ziva nodded lightly.

"Thank you Daniel." Dan took her father's bag and brought it upstairs to the room he would be staying in. Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. Ziva's father yelled down the stairs.

"I believe I am going to retire for the night. I had a very long flight. Maybe I can try your cooking tomorrow, Mr. DiNozzo." Tony nodded.

"Good night, sir." When they heard his door close, Tony turned to Ziva.

"So...where are we staying." Ziva shrugged.

"I can show you if you want." Dan was back. Ziva nodded and Dan showed them to the master bedroom.

"The original owner of this house kept it this way because she knew her parents loved this room." Dan was careful not to mention Erika, just in case Ziva's father was listening in. Ziva sighed.

"It is beautiful. Thank you Dan." Ziva gave him a quick kiss on the cheek." He blushed.

"Hey, don't forget, I'm taken," Dan said. Ziva laughed. After Dan left Tony and Ziva got into bed. They were so exhausted from their first day as a couple they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

**I know, a little disappointing, but we have lots of stuff coming up. Please review! I luv reviews! They make my day! Cause I have a life outside of my computer I promise!**


	15. Home

**Here it is, the last chapter. I plan on writing a sequel though, so don't be too disappointed.**

* * *

She was woken by a delicious smell. It was coming from the floor below her. Ziva looked down from the balcony adjoining the master bedroom. It lead down into the kitchen of Ziva's dreams. She sprinted down the stairs, wanting to see what the kitchen had to offer. It was then that she noticed Tony and Dan. They were at the other side of the room. That was where the smell was coming from. Tony beamed when he saw Ziva.

"Ziva! Finally! Danny boy and I could use your help down here." Dan gave Tony a look that said _I'll let that one slide._

"Why? What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing it's just...you're such a good cook!" Ziva smiled. Tony was trying to impress her father by making him a really good meal.

"Oh no! You're on your own for this one. I will help with one thing though." Tony looked up hopefully. She walked over to Tony and took his face in her hands. She touched his cheek, slowly moving her thumb back and forth. Dan noticed there was a piece of egg on Tony's cheek that Ziva was "trying to get off". Dan looked at Ziva.

"Are you trying to get the egg off of his face?" Ziva made an affirmative noise, still stroking Tony's face. Dan practically shoved her out of the way.

"You'll never get it off like that!" He started scrubbing Tony's face with the apron he was wearing. Unlike Ziva, he scrubbed hard.

"Ow, ow! Dan!"

"There. Now it's off." Tony's cheek was now red.

"Thanks man, I owe ya one," Tony said sarcastically. Ziva just smiled sweetly at Tony.

"Keep working boys, it smells great." Suddenly, they all heard footsteps.

"Boker tov." Tony looked expectantly at Ziva.

"Good morning," Ziva gave her father a light kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever your fiancé is making it smells very good." Tony nodded politely in thanks. Suddenly, Ziva's cell phone rang.

"Ziva David...hello...ok thanks Gibbs...all right I'll tell him...bye."

"They solved the case Tony."

"What case?" Ziva's father was a curious person.

"We had a missing persons case. Our boss must have not gone home last night."

"Again," Tony muttered.

"Oh! That's very interesting." Ziva didn't know what to do. They had found Hannah, locked in her father's basement. What was she going to do? She couldn't just arrest him, there were international issues at play there, but she couldn't just let him leave whenever he wanted to. After all, he had kidnapped a little girl. Tony took charge on this one.

"Mr. David, would you mind if you came with Ziva and me to NCIS for a couple of hours. Our boss wanted us to stop in and do something before we are free for the weekend."

"No, I would not mind. In fact, maybe you two can show me around a bit, introduce me to everyone." Ziva nodded. She felt sick to her stomach. She knew, deep down that her father was just as bad as Ari, but she never wanted to admit it. All three people got into Tony's car again. The drive to NCIS was pretty quiet. Ziva didn't really want to talk much. Both men noticed that.

"Is something wrong, il mio amore?" Tony smiled. She loved it when he spoke in Italian (not that she'd ever admit it). And something about Tony calling her "my love" sent shivers down his spine.

"No. I just did not get much sleep last night."

"Really," her father intervened. "because I came in to check on you two last night and you were sound asleep."

"You were spying on me?"

"Do not change the subject Ziva." Ziva wanted to scream at her father. He was so frustrating sometimes. Especially now that she knew he was as sick and twisted as his son.

"I woke up many times. I was dreaming about Tali." She knew mentioning her younger sister would get her father to drop the subject. He blamed himself for Tali's death. _And he should. It's his fault. He should not have forced her into joining Mossad so early. He should not have sent her on that mission, it was too dangerous. He should have sent me._ Ziva shook her head to clear her thoughts. They had arrived at NCIS. The elevator ride seemed like it took hours to Ziva. She couldn't believe she was actually brining her father into NCIS custody, like a prisoner. _This isn't Israel Ziva, just Gibbs. Besides, Director Sheppard will prevent him from doing anything too bad...right?_ She didn't really believe that, but she had to try to calm herself down. If she didn't, her father would get suspicious and leave. Even though he was her father, Ziva knew he needed to be taken care of. _I just hope the definition of that here is different than it is in Israel._ As if sensing her nervousness, Tony took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. When they got up to the squad-room, Gibbs was waiting for them. He strolled over to Ziva's father and punched him in the face. Ziva's father was a good fighter, but Gibbs had the element of surprise. He was able to handcuff Ziva's father, and grind his face into the ground.

"You're a bastard." Ziva could just barely see her father smiling.

"And why is that? She is my niece." Ziva hung her head in shame. Her father wasn't even trying to cover up what he'd done. As Gibbs escorted him out of the squad room, Ziva looked at Tony. She braced her self for some wise-ass DiNozzo comment, but to her surprise, Tony didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Ziva." Ziva looked up.

"Tony, I..."

"Shhh. Don't say anything." He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. Suddenly, someone giggled behind them. Tony and Ziva turned to see Erika, Charlie, Ben, Dan, and Erika's entire team standing behind them. Tony, of course, noticed that Charlie had his arm around Kylie. Erika smiled.

"We interrupt this moment of bizarrely romantic events to give you some good news." Tony and Ziva stepped away from each other slightly, but Tony kept his arm around Ziva's waist.

"Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"What's the good news?"

"Oh nothing, Charlie just promised he'd give me twenty bucks if I said that. Pay up, brother." Charlie smirked and took a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. Erika walked by and grabbed the money.

"Thank you." The twins smirked at Tony and Ziva.

"Oh by the way, Tony?" Tony looked at Erika, seeing the playful sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah? You're not gonna get all deep on me are you? Cause I hate it when people..."

"I just want my keys back." Tony smiled and got the keys out of his pocket, throwing them to her.

"And by the way, Ziva, my offer still stands." Ziva smiled.

"I just might take you up on it some day."

"Like today?" Ziva seemed surprised.

"I just thought it might be better for me, Charlie, and Ben if we actually had a kinda sorta parent." Ziva and Tony couldn't help but staring at Erika. For someone who acted so much like Ziva, she was showing a weakness.

"Wait a minute, is this a David showing weakness?" Erika glared at Tony, the sparkle going out of her eyes.

"First of all, I'm not a David, second of all, just because we're cousins doesn't mean we're _exactly_ the same." Ziva smiled.

"You do not need me Erika." Erika looked disappointed. If Ziva became their legal guardian, Jenny would have to check with her before shipping Charlie off to Iraq. That, and Erika liked Ziva. _Oh well, it was a good idea._

"But if you are sure you really want me there, I would be honored!" Erika's smile lit up the room.

"Hey Erika?" Erika turned around to look at Nick.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please turn that smile down a little bit before we all go blind?" Everyone laughed. Gibbs suddenly walked into the squad room. Ziva checked her watch. It was only 18:00. She groaned inwardly as she realized they would have to keep working for awhile.

"You've all had a long day, go home." Ziva looked at Tony. He was just as surprised as she was. Ziva motioned to Erika. As if to say "come on", but Erika stayed rooted to the spot. She was staring at Gibbs. Gibbs looked up and saw she was staring at him.

"Are you going to speak?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gibbs smiled.

"Director's office." As soon as he said the words, Erika was sprinting up the stairs to Jenny's office. Charlie, Ben, Ziva, and Tony were right behind her. Just as Ziva got there, she heard a young voice.

"Erika!" The little girl ran into Erika's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah. I'll never let anyone do that to you ever again."

"And neither will I," Ziva stepped up behind Erika. Hannah had dark hair and dark eyes like her siblings. Her hair was in pigtails. Ziva assumed the Director had gotten her all fixed up from her kidnapping. Ziva shuddered as she thought about it, but she soon pushed it out of her mind when Hannah addressed her.

"Who are you?"

"Hannah, this is Ziva." Hannah's eyes widened.

"Mommy's Ziva?"

"Yeah." Hannah beamed and ran to hug Ziva. Tony looked on with a smile. Ziva had to be dying from showing this much affection in so short a time. _Looks like the big, bad ninja girl is getting a little soft._ As Ziva hugged Hannah, she realized something. Just a few minutes ago she had no family. Well, no people that she wanted to call a family. Now, these kids had brought her one. She finally had a family. She finally had a home.

END

* * *

**Wow, what a sappy ending. Not that Ziva would tell anyone she was actually having those thoughts. Remember, read the sequel! I'm not sure what it's going to be called yet, but it should be pretty fun. The actual team will be involved more.**


End file.
